Fabric treating appliances typically operate to clean fabric by placing the fabric in contact with cleaning fluid such as soapy water, and providing relative motion between the fabric and the fluid. Commonly a fabric mover such as an agitator provides mechanical energy to a load of fabric immersed in the cleaning fluid by agitating the fabric load in a manner that both jostles the fabric in the fluid and circulates the fluid through the fabric. A fabric treating appliance for home use can perform a select programmed series of operations on fabric placed in a basket or drum located within the interior of the machine. However, it can occur that none of a selection of preprogrammed wash cycles is thought by the washing machine operator to be sufficient to fully remove certain stains on the fabric being laundered. The operator can choose to address such stains manually before adding the stained fabric to the fabric load.